Keunikan Indonesia!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Tunggu, Indonesia dan keunikan? Mengapa tidak disatukan? #NasionalismeIndonesia


**KEUNIKAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer(s) :**

 **1\. HETALIA-AXIS POWERS (c) HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA**

 **2\. Nama merek yang bersliweran**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance**

 **Language(s) : Pastinya BAHASA INDONESIA lah**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : OC!InTheWonderfulWorld, OOC, bahasa campur aduk, emot pacman meraja-lele :v, Author nyasar sewaktu-waktu, chara ff K×P ikutan nyasar kemari, Panca!Indonesia, lan manika werna keganjenan fanfict liya-liyane... :v**

 **Author : Fatmawati Nesiakaharani**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **1\. Raden Roro Chatrayu Nusafari Fatmawati Indonesia (1P!Fem!Indonesia)**

 **2\. Hadiwi Rayi Kertanegararindra Soekarso Indonesia (1P!Male!Indonesia)**

 **3\. Arianda Risalastri Muthiarapuri Kustyadewi Indonesia (2P!Fem!Indonesia)**

 **4\. Tenggar Wijayataru Jayandrapura Wisangga Indonesia (2P!Male!Indonesia)**

 **5\. Ratika Fatmawati I. Nesiakaharani Indonesia K. (FirstPlayer!FirstIndonesia)**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Scene 1 : TNI nya Indonesia itu lhoooo... [England I & Indonesia]**

 **Arthur :** "Hei Chatrayu..."

 **Chatrayu :** "Ya? Arthur...?"

 **Arthur :** "Aku mau bertanya.. TNI itu... Apa? Sampai kekuatan militer mu bisa meningkat sangat pesat di tahun-tahun belakangan ini..." *minum teh*

 **Chatrayu :** "TNI itu Tentara Nasional Indonesia. Dulunya bernama TKR, Tentara Keamanan Rakjat... Ya, mereka bisa memajukan militer Indonesia... Karena latihannya mungkin?" *balik nanya*

 **Arthur :** Latihan? Latihan yang seperti apa? *minum teh langsung dari tekonya (?)* :v

 **Chatrayu :** "Err.. Latihannya... Kemungkinan dijemur di bawah sinar matahari di siang hari yang panas atau disuruh berenang di Pantai Selatan 10 kali putaran..." *straight face*

 **Arthur :** "..." *terdiam*

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Scene 2 : KOPASSUSNYA INDONESIA MAK :v [England II & 5Indonesia]**

 **Rayi :** "Arthur? Halooo~ Arthur... Apa rohmu (?) masih disini?"

 **Arthur :** "Eeeh!" *kaget* "I-Iya, Indo?"

 **Rayi :** "Fyuuuh... Syukurlah.. Kau tak apa-apa?"

 **Arthur :** "A-aku tidak apa-apa..." *mijet keningnya sendiri* "Oh, iya. 4Indonesia..."

 **Rayi :** "Ya?"

 **Arthur :** "Lalu bagaimana tentang Pasukan Elite mu itu? Err, apa namanya? Sus... Sus.." *pikun mendadak*

 **Rayi :** "Maksudmu, Kopassus?"

 **Arthur :** "Ah! Iya, itu maksudku.. Bagaimana dengan Kopassus, beserta... Pelatihannya?" *menyeduh teh poci (?)*

 **Rayi :** "Ah! Kopassus itu adalah [KO]mando [PAS]ukan Khu[SUS]. Mereka adalah salah satu pasukan Elite ku selain Densus 88..." *kipas-kipas*

 **Arthur :** *manggut-manggut* "Lalu pelatihannya?" *ngrikiti poci teh (?)* **/plakk!/**

 **Rayi :** "Err... Yaa.. Tidak mudah untuk menjadi anggota Pasukan Elite itu... Pertama, calon anggota harus bisa melepaskan diri setelah mereka ditenggelamkan ke dalam air dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Dan tak hanya itu, mereka juga harus membawa benda seberat beberapa kilogram pula...

 **Risalastri :** "Kedua, mereka pun harus bisa bertahan hidup di tengah hutan belantara selama beberapa hari, hanya dibekali dengan sebilah pisau saja. Hanya. Seorang. Diri..."

 **Arthur :** *membulatkan mata*

 **Wijaya :** *muka serius* "Lalu, metode latihan pendidikan dasar yang harus dilalui seorang prajurit sebelum masuk menjadi bagian dari pasukan elit Kopassus adalah dengan menjalani mode penjelajahan dan survival di gunung dan hutan. Mereka harus mampu bertahan dan dapat melarikan diri dari kejaran para musuh yang tak lain adalah instruktur sendiri..."

 **Chatrayu :** "Di dalam simulasi ini, tembakan yang diberikan menggunakan _peluru asli, karet dan hampa._ Bahkan ketika tertangkap lagi, maka prajurit akan kembali dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan, diinterogasi sampai disiksa. Tentunya, dibutuhkan mental dan fisik yang benar-benar kuat untuk menjalani sesi satu ini... Jika tidak, gagal sudah harapan mereka..."

 **Arthur : (Mind :** " _Astaghfirullah_ (?) _KENAPA SERAM SEKALI!?_ " **)**

 **Risalastri :** "Lalu, merangkak dengan ditembaki senapan yang berisi peluru asli... Jika tidak memiliki mental yang kuat, maka akan menangis atau terkencing-kencing dengan metode pelatihan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan elit TNI AL atau Paskhas ini..."

 **Aruna Indira Anniya :** DOR! DOR! DOR! *menembak ke sembarang arah pakai senapan curian dari Switzy (?)*

 **Nesiakaharani :** "Dalam pelatihan tersebut, akan ada beberapa orang instruktur yang berdiri di atas menara dan menembaki para prajurit yang sedang berlatih dengan cara tiarap di sebuah lahan berlumpur..." *ikut menjelaskan*

 **Arthur :** *mulai ngompuol di celana (?)* *bergidig ngeri* "S-s-s-s-s-se-se-zeram sekali...!"

 **Nesiakaharani :** "Masih banyak yang lainnya sih.. Tapi melihat mereka pingsan..." *menunjuk ke belakang Arthur*

 **Arthur :** *nengok ke belakang* "ASTOJIM! (?)" *kaget liat Allied Force & Axis Powers pingsan dengan mulut bergelembung hijau (?)*

 **Alfred :** *bangun tiba-tiba* "Kok lebih seram daripada pelatihan di negara SANG HERO DUNIA ini yah?" *pingsan lagi* **/plakk!/** *ditampar Author*

 **Kiku :** "Setidaknya pelatihan dari nations Indoneshia-san jauh lebih manusiawi daripada Alfred-san yang menyuruh calon tentaranya untuk meminum darah ular kobra yang malang itu..." *ngebayangin* *mual seketika*

 **INDONE5IA :** *ikut membayangkan* *ngacir ke kamar mandi buat muntah berjamaah (?)* "HOEEEK! OHOK! OHOK! HUWEEEEEEKKK!"

 **Alfred :** Haha, itulah pelatihan tentara di negara HERO ini!" *ngeksis*

 **Kazukano Rinaii :** "Please deh... Itu nggak awesome banget..." *balik setelah muntah (?)*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N : Fanfic ini adalah fanfic ganjen... Entah kenapa tangan saya terasa gatel buat ngetik lagi...**

 **Yoo, yang berniat review yah review lah...**

 **Seperti biasa, FLAMER WAJIB SIGN KE AKUNNYA DAN HARUS MEMILIKI 2 KARYA!**

 **Sign, Fatmawati Nesiakaharani**


End file.
